45 Things
by xxhiphuggersxx
Summary: This is the story about a former Marine who has lost the love of his life twice. His first wife was killed along with his daughter and the other…. Well it's a long story really. She said no off the job, but deep down she really loves him and he loves her
1. 45 things a girl wants

45 things a girl wants for but won't ask for. 27/02/2011 18:21:00

This is the story about a former Marine who has lost the love of his life twice. His first wife was killed along with his daughter and the other…. Well it's a long story really. See first she left a Dear John letter and left him for a while, he was her boss, but she got promoted. Then she came back after an agent was killed and became his boss and the overall boss. She said no off the job, but deep down she loves him and he knows it. He just needs to find a way to get it out of her. So he goes to the book store and finds a book. Amazingly he is willing to read to get her back. He flips through the book and sees it's not that difficult. He purchases the book and will start from the very being.

"45 things a girl wants for but wont ask for."

This is the love story of a man named Leroy Jethro Gibbs and a woman named Jennifer Shepard.


	2. Be there for her whenever she needs you

1.) Be there for her whenever she needs you, and even when she doesn't need you, just be there so she'll know that she can always count on you.

1.) Be there for her whenever she needs you, and even when she doesn't need you, just be there so she'll know that she can always count on you.

The screaming could be heard all the way from the squad room. Nobody likes it when the director is in a bad mood. Agent Tony DiNozzo was aiming Officer Ziva David about. Agent Tim McGee was listening to calm music and Special Agent Gibbs was going crazy listening to it.

Chickmagnet: whose getting the rap this time?

Ningababie: We know its not gibbs possibly that new transfer. She's been giving him the evil eye all day

Chickmagnet: how long til the boss goes up?

Ziva looks over at Gibbs who is sitting on the edge of his chair. She gave a small smile.

Ningababie: Not very long…

Tony was about to answer when Gibbs gets up from his chair and storms over to the stairs and races up them. Just as he reaches the top he sees Agent Darwin exit her office hall, face red with rage, and his fists are turning white. Jethro looks at him and then races over to Jen's office. He walks right past Cynthia and opens her door and shuts it, locking it behind him. He turns and sees Jen on the couch with her face buried in her hands. Jethro walks over and sits next to her.

"Do you need something Agent Gibbs?" she asks trying to hide the fact that she is angry and upset at the same time. Jethro looked down at her.

"I'm not here as Agent Gibbs, I'm here as a friend asking you if you're okay and if you need anything?" Jethro answered. Jen looked up at him all confused and shook her head.

"No, no I just need to get back to work as do you." She said firmly and stood up and walked over to her desk. He sat there and just watched her. She sat down and looked at him. He finally stood up and walked over behind her desk and bent down into her ear.

"I'm only a phone call away if you ever need someone to be there."

Jen had a small shiver when his breath went up against her skin, but shook it off. She watched Jethro leave and close the door nicely behind him.


	3. Open doors for her, walk her to her car

2.) Open doors for her, walk her to her car - it makes her feel protected, plus it never hurts to act like a gentleman 28/02/2011 12:59:00

Jen was starting to get a funny feeling the next day. Yesterday's adventure in her office with Jethro she thought was sweet, but after today she knew something was up. Every time she saw him he would walk closely to her and when they reached the elevator, he pushed the button for her and then let her go inside before him.

"Thank you… Jethro." She said and pausing before saying the last part. He nodded and the elevator doors closed. She looked over at him. He was looking straight at the door. The doors opened and she waited for him to exit the elevator first and he simply said,

"After you… Jen." Doing the same pause as she did. She smiled and got off first and he followed behind her. They then reached the end of the hall and he turned right and she went left, but before she walked down the hall she turned and watched Jethro go down the other hall. She smiled and then continued to walk.

*********x**********o************x**

Jen was walking down the side walk with her protection detail a couple feet behind her. She went to get coffee and she had decided to walk. She reached the coffee store and got a look on her face. She smiled as she saw Jethro walk out of the coffee shop. She saw him turn and she met eyes with him. He gave a small grin and when Jen approached the door and Jethro opened the door for her and she walked in.

"Thank you… Jethro." She said. He smiled and whispered close to her.

"Your welcome… Jen."

And then he left the coffee shop.

*****x******o******x*******o**********x*****o**

Jen looked over at her clock on her desk and saw it was 2300. She had stayed late again to told her protection detail to go home and rest. She finally gathered her stuff and walked out of her office. She expected to find the place empty, but she found one desk with it's light on. She smiled and leaned against the rail. Jethro was sitting at his desk reading a file.

"Hey, you're working late Agent Gibbs." She called down teasing him with the "Agent Gibbs" part. He cracked a smile and looked up at her. He got his coat and turned off his light. Jen walked down the stairs and together they went to the parking garage. Jen looked confused when they passed his car and he didn't stop. He had walked her over to her car, which she found sweet. She smiled and turned and looked at him. She was standing near her door handle. Jethro got into her personal space right near her face and reached behind to open the door for her. She smiled.

"Thank you." She said softly. He smiled and got near her ear again.

"You're welcome… Madame Director."

He gave a chuckle and walked over to his car. Jen rolled her eyes and smiled, but she still knew something was up with him.


	4. Give her your jacket

3.) Give her your jacket 28/02/2011 19:42:00

Middle of winter and the heat decides it doesn't want to work in the NCIS building on a Saturday. The first coldest place is Autopsy, which is where the emergency heater went to. Believe it or not, one of the coldest spots is Jen's office. Jen was sitting watching the plasma during her lunch break wrapped up in a blanket trying to keep warm. She was in casual clothing because technically she didn't have to be in today, but she came to check up on paperwork. Her door then opened and standing there was Jethro with a bag of Chinese takeout. Jen smiled as Jethro shut the door. He was wearing an NIS fleece and jeans.

"I could smell you coming." Jen laughed. Jethro smiled and took out all the food. Jen got the plates and they got their food and together they went and sat on the couch.

"Cold much?" Jethro asked and looked at her. She nodded as she ate her food. Jethro smiled. Jen watched him stand up and take his fleece off. He tossed it to her and it hit her in the face. She smiled underneath it, she could get used to this Jethro. She took it off her head and looked at him.

"Won't you be cold?" she asked innocently. He shrugged.

"Nah, I'd rather you warm." He said and sat down. Jen's eyes widened. She was in shock now. Jethro turned and looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I… nothing. It's sweet of you." She said and took a sip of her drink. She then stood up and put his fleece on. They sat there and continued to eat and talk. In the back of Jethro's head he was thinking,

"This could actually be working."


	5. People disrespect her, stand up for her

5.) When people disrespect her, stand up for her. 01/03/2011 15:20:00

It was one of the busiest and chaotic days at NCIS and that is saying something. Jethro was juggling a joint case with the FBI. Ducky was tackling Jethro's case and another case regarding two bodies that needed to be autopsied. McGee was fighting a cold while trying to work and Tony got distracted and made fun of McGee. Abby was busy being worried about McGee so she always had to check on her friend. Jen was fighting back and forth with the FBI agents that wouldn't do as they were told. Jethro soon found himself up in Jen's office with two FBI agents.

"The body was found in FBI territory and the killer is on the FBI's most wanted list, this case is ours director whether you like it or not." One agent growled. Jen raised her eyebrows.

"Well the body is of a former petty officer in the navy who risked his life to save a family. That if I'm not mistaken falls under the NCIS area." She said. Jethro was impressed, but remained silent for a minute.

"Your out voted then, you have one reason and we have two. We are not going to give into the "Ladies First" bull." The other agent snapped. Jen was biting her tongue now.

"It does not matter the number of reasons you have, if the dead has a connection to they navy then it automatically becomes our case unless directors have spoken and I have spoken to your and this will be a joint case with you and Special Agent Gibbs running it and being investigated her. You will be allowed in interrogation rooms, but yet after this little show and to know all of our findings, but until you have solid proof that your serial killer did this, the body and evidence remains in this building." Jen said firmly. Jethro smiled. He had trained her well.

"Is that all?" An agent asked angrily. Jen looked over at Jethro.

"Hm, well since your attitude was poor I believe I will sit in with Agent Gibbs while two watch from behind the glass. You can have the next suspect." Jen said and stood up. The agents were about to say something when they saw the look Jethro was giving them. They walked out and headed down to the interrogation rooms. Tony directed the FBI into the room behind the glass while Jen and Jethro continued on. Jethro remembered to open the door for her and let her go in first. She nodded and they walked into two gang bangers. Jen sat down in front of one and the other was standing. Jethro was standing behind Jen.

"Wanna be my bitch?" one gang member asks and makes a kissy face. Jen looks at him and then Jethro. They both ignored the comment and moved on. Jen pulled out a photo and placed it in front of them.

"Do you know who this is?" Jen asked.

"Your great grandson?" the one standing smirked. Jethro and Jen both ignored him.

"This is the man you murdered in the alleyway and we want to know why you did." Jen responded.

"Yo foul I ain't never seen that dude before." The gang member sitting said.

"He was murdered trying to get home to see his wife and only kid." Jethro angrily said.

"You left your apartment at 1200 hours and staked out the place where you knew he would go and then you shot him dead," Jen said and slammed down a picture of the weapon. "This gun is registered under your name."

The gang member standing looked at the one sitting and then said,

"Why would we leave our apartment? We have a computer, slutty neighbor, vibrator, and pizza delivery." He joked. "If you saw our place I'd have you screaming like never before."

These boys were pushing Jethro's temper and Jen could see it. Jethro moved closer to the table and Jen.

"Your pushing your luck." He growled. The gang members laughed.

(Behind the glass)

"These men are disgusting. They are the leaders of the gang being created in D.C." an FBI agent said.

"Do they usually try and hit on women like this?" Ziva asked.

"Only if they're hiding something. They try and stay off topic." The other agent answered.

(Interrogation room)

"Stop trying to hit on me and answer the damn questions!" Jen snapped.

"We no nothin bout this dead dude! That gun was stolen from our apartment a while back." One of them answered.

"Why didn't you report it?" Jethro asked.

"Figured one of our chicks took it. Messin' round with us."

"When was it stolen?" Jen asked.

"Eh… around when we re-did part of the house. I got a new bed and he got a new car. Wanna take a test run on both?"

Jethro slammed the table.

"That is enough! She is the Director of NCIS not some sex toy you are used to! Now you show some respect before you end up being beat…" Jethro started yelling when Jen stopped him. She stood up and placed her hand on his chest and backed him up.

"That is enough Jeth… Special Agent Gibbs."

Inside she thought it was very sweet. The gang members started laughing. Jen turned and put her hands on her hips and looked at them.

"Damn how long has he been bangin' you if he gets that wound up?" one of them laughed.

"Stand up." She ordered them. The one sitting looked at her.

(Behind the glass)

"OUCH!" They all yell.

"That must have been painful!" Ziva said.

"It is." One agent said and watched Jen and Jethro walk out of the room.

(Hallway)

"That was sweet what you did for me back there Jethro." Jen said. Jethro shrugged.

"You should be treated better." He said. Jen was about to respond when the FBI agents came out and she headed towards them. Jethro watched her walk away and smiled then turned the other direction and headed out.

Jen turned back once as she was walking with the FBI agents and then smiled.


	6. Make her feel loved

6.) Make her feel loved 06/03/2011 15:14:00

Jethro was sitting talking with his team during their lunch break in the squad room along with Abby when the elevator doors open. Jen steps out wearing her brown car coat and black suit with a white button shirt. She looked unhappy, almost like she wanted to cry. The team continued to chat, but Jethro watched Jenny go up the stairs and into her office. He stood up and excused himself from his team and followed her up the stairs and into her office. By the time he reached the office doors, they were already closed.

"She doesn't want to be disturbed Agent Gibbs." Cynthia said. Jethro ignored her and went right into her office to find her laying on her couch looking at the ceiling. He closed the door and locked it. He walked over to her and stared at her.

"What did I get myself into Jethro? Why did I become Director? Why didn't I just stay in the field? At least there I was treated with respect." Jenny said. Jethro moved her over more into the couch and sat on the edge. She looked at him with her eyes wide at this, but that went away quickly.

"If I remember correctly, you believed you could handle politicians better than anybody else, including me."

Jenny looked up at him and smiled,

"A monkey could handle politics better than you Jethro!" She teased. Jethro laughed.

"But you earned your spot as Director Jen, being the first female director of an agency is a pretty good title to earn."

"Look how much I've screwed up Jethro, because of me hiring "Chip" I almost sent Tony to jail, Abby could have been killed. Then I sent Tony undercover for too long and he ended up hating me. On top of that, I've got politicians, senators, governors all hitting on me at every meeting, every function. " she said with sorrow.

"Well they are animals who don't know how to win a woman's heart. Chip was not your fault. You were trying to reduce the work load Abby had and Tony doesn't hate you. He was angry yes… but he has moved on. Besides look how much you've done for NCIS and brought to NCIS. You took in Ziva even though I didn't approve, technically you brought down a major guns operation, you've always been there for you agents when they needed you the most."

Jenny smiled. She flashed back to that moment in the hospital where she saw Jethro have a flashback of them in Paris.

"That's sweet of you to say Jethro, I really mean it." She said. She sat up a bit and looked into his deep blue eyes. She had a strand of hair fall from her pony tail. Jethro slowly put it back behind her ear and continued to look at her. He wasn't sure if he should kiss her or not. She wasn't sure if she should kiss him or not.


	7. Kiss her slowly

7.) Kiss her slowly 12/04/2011 19:32:00

He wasn't sure if he should kiss her, she wasn't sure if she should kiss him. When Jethro pushed the strain of hair back, he didn't remove his hand from her face. He caressed her cheek and looked deep into her emerald eyes. Jenny slowly moved towards him to see what he would do and she was happy with the result. Jethro moved towards her until their lips grazed each other and finally they met. Jethro didn't rush this moment, he wanted to take it slow. Jenny loved how slow, but passionate they were going. They finally brought each other closer and it got more passionate, but was still slow. Jethro was now fully on the couch and leaning over Jenny. They finally broke apart and he rested his forehead on hers. She had her eyes closed, but she then opened them. She looked deep into his deep blue eyes. She leaned up and their lips grazed again and everything that happened repeated again. Jenny somehow ended up on top of Jethro and she was resting her head on his chest.

"What now… Jethro?" she asked and propped her chin up on his chest and looked at him. He looked right back at her.

"Well…. We could have dinner at my place tonight after work." He said. She smiled and nodded. Jethro smiled and was about to kiss her when her intercom went off.

"Director, your one o'clock is here." Cynthia said. Jenny sighed knowing it was a senator who was only here to hit on her. They got up and Jethro put his hand on her lower back as they went to the door. She unlocked it.

"I'll be there right after work." She whispered. Jethro gave her one last kiss before he opened the door and walked away.


	8. Hold her close and kiss her

8. When you are alone hold her close and kiss her

13/04/2011 14:05:00

Jenny walked up Jethro's driveway and saw he was already here. It was 1700 hours so it was a bit late, but she didn't care. She didn't bother ringing the doorbell because she knew he'd never answer. She opened the door and headed towards the back where the basement door was. She could hear Jethro working on a boat. She went on the stair balcony and looked down at him. Her heart skipped a beat. She looked over at the work bench and saw chop sticks and their food out along with a bottle of bourbon. She smiled, this was the kind of dinner she liked.

He could hear her footsteps coming from the stairs. He looked up and saw her slowly descending the stairs in her work clothes, expect no jacket. He put his tools down and looked over at her. He then went over to the workbench and opened the food. He saw Jenny pull a stool and he stopped her.

"I've got a couch right in the corner, might be more comfortable since you're in work clothes." He suggested. She nodded. She took her food and Jethro poured them each a glass of bourbon. They walked over to the couch and sat down. She looked at the couch.

"How long have you had this back here? I've never seen it?" she asked. Jethro smiled.

"I usually have a cover over it, people see a couch they sit down, make themselves comfortable, and never leave. I only take it off for people who I want to stay." He answered and looked at her. She smiled and said,

"So I guess your ex-wives have never seen it?" she teased. Jethro laughed at that. She smiled and took a sip of her bourbon. "What are you going to name this to be boat?"

He shrugged.

"I have built a boat for ever ex-wife, then trashed them."

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded at her. "Why did you start to build boats?"

Jethro sighed and looked at her. He never really knew why, it was just one day he wanted to build a boat. He finished up his food and threw the carton over towards the work bench.

"Something big and long that can keep my mind off of things I guess, no particular reason why I chose a boat." He answered and took a sip of his drink. She nodded. She had finished and before she could set it down, Jethro took it and threw it over with his. She looked at him.

"You do know there is this wonderful thing called a trash can? Right over there?" she teased. Jethro smiled at her.

"Where are we going with this Jen?" he asked. He heard her take a deep breath. She placed her glass on the floor and moved her legs up onto the couch and stretched them out behind Jethro. She looked into his eyes.

"I've always regretted leaving you," she said softly. "After what I did to you I never expected to be in this position again."

Jethro turned and moved closer to her. He hovered over her.

"One of my rules, sometimes you're wrong. My feelings toward you have always been the same."

She gave a small smile.

"I thought once in a lifetime meant no second chances, I was wrong. Jethro, my feelings toward you have never changed… even when you can be an insufferable bastard, I have always loved you."

Jethro smiled at the last part.

"And same for me even when you're mood swings put you into a bitchy, yelling, pissed off Director mode."

Jenny laughed and Jethro loved to hear her laugh. He lowered his head and put his forehead to hers.

"Can we make this work, Jethro?" she whispered.

"I will give and do anything to make it work. I'm tired of pretending." He said. Hearing those words made her tear up and that is when he kissed her with all the love he has for her. He held her close and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up to him. They stayed like that for a long time. It was just them. Nobody, ringers were turned off and they were impossible to reach. Right now, their main focus was each other.


	9. Remember the smallest details

9. Remember the smallest details 13/04/2011 18:18:00

Jenny was sitting happily at her desk. She had a great night with Jethro last night. They decided to start out slow and keep to themselves. It had been a week since the first kiss. Jenny was re-thinking about their first night back together. Her daydreams were interrupted by Jethro himself. He came in and shut the door. He noticed the smile on her face. He went over to her desk and put his hands right in front of her.

"So.. we're going out for lunch." He said. She smiled and sat back in her chair.

"And where do you propose we go?" she asked. He shrugged.

"It's a surprise." He answered. She smiled. She always ended up liking his surprises. She looked over at her clock.

"I will be on my lunch break in three…. Two…. One. I will get my jacket."

"Nope, you won't need it." Jethro said and got the door for her. She got a puzzled look on her face, but exited.

"I'm going on my lunch break Cynthia, I'll be back soon." Jenny said. Cynthia nodded and watched her leave with Gibbs. She took out her phone and texted Tony,

"Heading your way to go to lunch"

Tony saw Gibbs and Jenny coming down the stairs and head out together. He smiled at them and then turned to Ziva.

"Something is different!" he whispered. Ziva rolled her eyes and watched her bosses pass them and to the elevator.

Jenny looked out the window of Jethro's car as they drove away from the city. Jethro ditched her security knowing he could protect her where they were going. They came to a red light and he pulled his fleece out from the back seat and hit her in the face with it.

"Are you going to make that a habit? Hitting me in the face?" she asked and put it on.

"I'll make it a rule." He answered and smiled at her. She looked down and saw her sneakers at her feet.

"Am I supposed to put those on?"

"Yes."

She shrugged and put them on. They turned a corner and he stopped the car. He unbuckled and got out. She frowned. They were in the middle of no where. She got out.

"Jethro? Where are we?" she asked. She didn't get an answer. He just smiled and took her hand. They walked down a path until they reached their destination. Her face lit up when they saw where they were at. He brought her to a playground. She remembered telling him how much she loved them when she was little. She looked around and saw nobody else was around. There were two giant slides, a swing set, sandbox, and a rope swing. She turned and looked at him.

"You remembered from our first night…" she said softly. Jethro smiled and took her hand. He ran her over to the rope swing first and they stopped in front of it.

"How do you propose we do this?" she asked. He looked at her and then the swing.

"Well, there are several ways. I can get on first and you get on my back. You get on first and I get behind you and wrap my arms around you and grab the rope, or we just take turns." He said. He hoped she'd pick number two. Jenny smiled.

"I was liking the idea of number two." She said and put her hair up in a pony tail. Jethro helped her on, pulled her back to a tree so he could kick off from the tree, and then he got on her back and did as they said they would. She smiled at him and he kicked off from the tree and then wrapped his body around her and his ankles locked around her front ankles. Jenny couldn't believe she was doing this. She began to laugh and Jethro loved it when she laughed. They played on that for a couple of minutes until Jethro began to tickle her sides and she jumped off laughing. He followed her jump and landed near her. Jenny began to run away from him to the slides.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Jethro yelled.

"Catch me if you can!" She taunted back. Jethro laughed and ran after her. She was ¼ the way up the ladder when she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her down. She squealed, but willingly went down. She fell into his arms.

"How do you propose we do this?" he whispered in her ear. She smiled and turned around to looked at him while staying in his embrace.

"Well, we could go down one by one, I could slide down in your lap, or you could go to the other slide." She answered. She hoped he would pick number two.

"Number two sounds good to me." he said and climbed up the ladder with her behind him. He sat down and brought her into his lap. She put her head on his shoulder. He looked at her and kissed her softly before going down. They slid down and did that several times before Jenny hopped off his lap and headed towards the swings. He ran after her and managed to grab her. They were laughing so hard they fell to the ground in each others arms. She kissed him and then stood up. She headed for a swing and Jethro headed for the one next to her when he stopped and went around Jenny.

"Jethro, are you really going to push me?" she asked. Jethro laughed and pushed her. He did that for a couple minutes and then when she came back after a push, he grabbed her instead of pushing her. She laughed.

"I knew that was coming," She said. "Are we even going to have lunch?"

He leaned into her ear, "What do you I am going to do with the big sandbox? Make a castle?"

She smiled. He let go and jogged over to the car. She got up and headed to the sandbox slowly when she saw him get a picnic basket out of the trunk. She smiled and waited for him to come back over. He reached her and tossed her a blanket. She set it up in the sandbox, kicked her shoes off, and sat down.

"For the appetizer," he said teasingly. "Your favorite vegetable dumplings." He said and pulled Chinese out of the basket. Jenny laughed.

"Jethro, you got takeout for a picnic?" she asked laughing still. Jethro loved how much she was laughing, he hadn't seen this in a while.

"I could always bring it back you know and we can get some fast food…" he said and pretended to pack up when Jenny stopped it.

"No Jethro I love it. I'm just teasing." She said and took the dumplings. Jethro got the chop sticks. He went to pick one up when it fell off. She chuckled. She was about to bite hers when he quickly leaned over and bit part of hers off. She looked at him.

"Hey! You just ate the best part!"

"I know." Jethro said proudly.

"So what is our main course?" she asked. Jethro reached into the basket.

"I present to you Vegetable Lo Mein, sweet and sour chicken, rice, and your favorite… snow peas with water chestnuts."

She immediately took the snow peas and water chestnuts and that made him laugh.

"Keep your chop sticks away from this." She said. He rolled his eyes and laughed. They ate their main courses while talking. Once they were finished, Jethro moved the picnic basket out of the sandbox.

"No dessert?" she asked. Before she could process what was about to happen, Jethro moved in front of her and captured her lips with his. She immediately gave in and before she knew it, Jethro was straddling her waist. She pulled away from him for air. They continued to kiss until Jenny quickly pulled away again.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost 1300." He said and was about to kiss her when she sat up.

"We have to get back Jethro. I have a meeting at 1345."

Jethro nodded and let her up. They packed up and went back to the car hand and hand.

"DiNozzo is going to start making bets." He said. Jenny laughed.

"Thank you for today, I really loved it." She said and kissed him.

"Your welcome." He said when they separated. They got into the car and headed back. Jenny changed her shoes and took his fleece off so she looked the same as before.

Jenny and Jethro got off the elevator and found nobody was in the squad room. Jenny gave one last nod to Jethro before heading upstairs. She just made it to her outer offices when Tony, McGee, and Ziva came up from Abby's lab.

"Hey boss. Abby got a match to the fingerprint and it is the name…." Tony said when he looked at Jethro.

"What DiNozzo?" he growled.

"Nothing.. you just have sand in your hair." Tony pointed out. Jethro put his hand on his head and brushed away the sand wondering if Jenny had any in hers.

Jenny had reached her office and found Cynthia in her office putting papers on her desk.

"Hello Director, these are the files for your case…" she said and trailed off. Jenny looked at her.

"Something wrong Cynthia?" Jenny asked hoping Jethro hadn't left any marks on her.

"You have sand in your hair ma'am." Cynthia said and brushed it out of Jenny's hair.

"Thank you Cynthia. I'll be in MTAC until my meeting." Jenny said. Cynthia nodded and left the room. Jenny gathered her stuff and was wondering whether or not Jethro had sand in his hair.


	10. Hold her close when she's cold

Hold her close when she's cold so she can hold you too.

Jethro was in his kitchen getting a drink when he heard his front door open. He looked over and smiled. Jenny had come over. She was still in her work clothes, which meant she just came from work. He saw her hair had snow in it and the jacket she was hanging up was covered in it. She walked over and kissed him and Jethro gladly responded. She pulled away and snagged his drink.

"Hey!" he said. Jenny smiled.

"It started snowing outside, first time this winter." She said. Jethro raised his eyebrows at her and then brushed the snow out of her hair.

"Really? I had no idea." He said. Jenny playfully punched him and went into the living room. She sat down on the couch and he came over with another drink. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So I believe Tony has re-opened his pools today. I saw him with Abby and they were going around taking bets from other agents." Jen said. Jethro rolled his eyes.

"He really has nothing better to do does he? Well I can find him work… perhaps Ducky would like help in autopsy." Jethro said. Jenny chuckled.

"And Abby?" she asked. Jethro shrugged.

"She's been calling us mommy and daddy ever since you two began getting along. I'll let her have a little fun with it."

Jenny smiled.

"She's your favorite, it is so obvious." She said.

"No, my favorite is sitting right next to me and by the feel of your skin and the goose bumps you have I'd say you are cold?" he asked.

"Try freezing Jethro! You're house is like fifty degrees in winter!" she said. Jethro stood up and disappeared up the stairs for a moment. He then came back down with a quilt blanket. Jenny smiled and put her drink down and took her shoes off. Jethro came over and threw the blanket onto them and then pulled Jenny close to him. She wrapped her arms around him, too. She put her head on his chest and they just sat there like that for a while. A few minutes later he placed a soft kiss into her hair. He realized that she had fallen asleep on him. Jethro smiled. Tomorrow was a Saturday so she didn't have to go into work. He carefully picked her up and brought her upstairs. Knowing the suit would be uncomfortable, he carefully took it off along with her pants, but left her undershirt on. He went into the drawer and grabbed an old NIS shirt and put her in it carefully. He grabbed a pair of his sweat pants and put her in them. Once she was settled, Jethro stripped down and got into his pajamas. He placed the quilt over them and turned off the lights all without waking her. He snuggled behind her and buried his face into the side of her neck. He slowly drifted off to sleep.


	11. DON'T cheat on her

10.) DON'T cheat on her.

The team including Abby were all in the squad room going over a case and trying to fit the last piece of the puzzle together. The only problem was, the witness was more focused on Jethro's arse than answering the questions. Tony called her back to get one final statement from her and Abby was there to trick her into drinking a glass of water. Meanwhile, up on the catwalk Jenny is walking by and runs into an agent from the FBI and begins speaking with him. The elevator dings and the blonde haired witness steps out. She has excessive amounts of makeup on, a black mini skirt, tight blue shirt, and heels on. Jenny just happened to see her out of the corner of her eye as she spoke with the agent.

"Miss. Monan thank you for coming…" Jethro began when she cut him off.

"Jethro, I told you it is Bri for you and only you." She said and winked her eye. Now this woman really had Jen's attention. Jethro frowned.

"And I told you it is Agent Gibbs." He growled. Bri sat down in the chair and looked up at him.

"For now." She said and curled her hair in her fingers. Abby rolled her eyes and turned to Gibbs.

"Gibbs, can I go for a water now? My throat is dry," Abby fake whined. Jethro nodded. Abby smiled. "Anyone else want one?"

Tony and McGee raised their hands as they "pretended" to work. Abby was about to turn away when Bri said,

"If you don't mind I am kind of thirsty."

Abby nodded and left to find Ziva near the elevators with the waters.

"That lady will not stop at Gibbs!" Ziva said. Abby smiled.

"Well as I was walking back here I saw that our Madam Director has her eyes on her and she does not look happy." Abby said. Ziva's eyes went wide.

"Do you think?"

"Maybe!"

Abby and Ziva smiled and then Abby walked back with the water bottles.

"You look very sexy with your glasses on." Bri said and leaned over his desk as he worked on his computer. Jethro didn't even look at her and then his phone rang. He looked at the ringer and smiled. He got up and headed towards the stairs. He met Jenny at the top.

"Did you get the DNA warrant?" he asked. Jenny smiled and handed it to him. Bri was watching from below, studying the two of them.

"So is that your friend down there?" Jen teasingly asks. Jethro shrugs.

"Nah, she seems to believe her chest will win me over. Women don't win me over like that, but between you and me…" Jethro said and leaned in and whispered in her ear. Bri was watching the scene from below and crossed her arms.

"Who the f is she?" she sneered to herself. Jenny then let out a quiet laugh to Jethro. Bri saw. Back up on the catwalk.

"Jethro!" she said and her face was all red. Jethro smiled at her. He took the warrant and headed back down.

"Who is that lady?" Bri asked. Jethro sat down again and Abby came back.

"The Director of NCIS." Jethro answered. Bri leaned over the desk again closer to him and exposing more cleavage. Jethro rolled his eyes and saw Jenny watching from the top.

"So… Special Agent Gibbs… I was thinking we could head back to my place and on the car ride there I can tell you everything I know."

Jethro stood up and looked at her.

"Miss Monan, first of all that would be a very short car ride probably not even two minutes or even one. Second, you can stop trying to hook up with me because I am not a cheater, and third you can close your shirt because I have no interest of what is in there, plus the person I'm interested in has beaten you two sizes up." He said and walked off. Tony and McGee's jaws dropped and Abby had a huge smile on his face. Jethro gave Tony the warrant.

"Ahh we have a warrant for you DNA," He said and smiled at Bri. "Now sadly we can't get it the way you had in mind with my boss, but Abby over here has a cup you can pee in or we can take a spit sample."

Bri frowned and rolled her eyes. She had never been so embarrassed.


	12. Actually talk to her

11.) Actually talk to her.

Jenny was having the worst day she could possibly have. However, for once Jethro was not the problem. The FBI director and her got into a fight over a case, she was late for a meeting because her driver's car got a flat, and then at the lunch a senator grabbed her arse. She was ready to blow when she got back to NCIS. Right now she was sitting at her desk rubbing her temples with a glass of water and pills next to her. Her office was freezing cold and she had no blankets until she remembered something she had in her bathroom closet. She went over to the bathroom and reached into the closet and grabbed Jethro's fleece. She put it on and wished he were there to comfort her, but last she checked he was out with his team at a crime scene in Virginia. She went over to her desk again and grabbed her phone and called Jethro. She felt a little bit relaxed when she heard,

"Gibbs."

Jenny took a deep breath.

"Hey, am I catching you at a bad time?" she asks.

"I'm just walking toward the van to get my notepads so I have a moment," He answers. "Everything alright?"

Jenny didn't answer for a moment.

"What... yeah I just had some free time and I wanted to talk to you." She said. Her breathing was heavy and Jethro picked that up through the phone.

"Oh well as soon as I'm done…. Jenny are you feeling alright? Your breathing sounds very heavy?" he asked again. Jenny gave a weak smile.

"I… it's just been kind of a rough day," she said softly. It killed Jethro that he couldn't be with her. "I just wanted to talk to you. Believe it or not you have been a relaxing person to talk to."

Jethro laughed and then became serious again.

"When we're done, I'll swing by your place and we can talk. I have to go interview a witness now."

"Okay, good luck." She said sweetly.

"Oh… I'm going to need it." He said and hung up. Jenny laughed and put her head down on her desk.

Jethro didn't get back to D.C. until around nine and he immediately went over to Jenny's like he said he would. The team would begin processing things in the morning. He arrived at the house and knocked on the door. Jenny was in her study and was surprised that Jethro knocked. She hurried over to the door and opened it. She smiled when she saw Jethro and Jethro immediately took her into his arms and shut the door. She buried her face in his shirt. Jethro ran a hand down her hair and kissed her forehead. He could feel Jenny shaking.

"Hey, what's going on? Are you okay?" he asked and kissed her cheek. He brought her towards the stairs and brought her up to her room. He hadn't been in this room in a long time. He sat down and brought her into his lap. He hadn't seen her like this in a long time. Jenny curled him in his lap and he held her protectively. "Jenny, do you want to talk about it?"

Jenny looked up at him. Her eyes were swollen from crying, most had been done before he arrived. Jethro caressed her cheek.

"I haven't… I haven't talked about with anyone in a long time." She said. She wiped another tear away. "Today is the date my father died." She said.

Jethro's eyes widened and he pulled her closer as she cried. He rubbed her back up and down and she finally looked at him.

"Tell me about him Jen." Jethro said. Jenny gave a weak smile.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"What did you guys do when you were little?"

She smiled.

"We traveled a lot when I was little after my mom died, but when we were home, I used to like to have tea parties with my animals. One day he surprised me and took me to a fancy hotel and we had tea together. He gave me that white bear over there (points to a bear in a chair) the same day."

Jethro smiled and it made her smile. He took her hands. They talked all night about her childhood until he saw her getting tired. He pulled her under the covers and she rested her head on his chest. She stroked her hair as she drifted off.

"Jethro…" she said softly.

"I'm right here." He said.

"Thank you for tonight."

Jethro kissed her head and she drifted to sleep.

"You're welcome." He said softly and turned off her bedroom lamp and fell asleep with her.


	13. Tell her the way you feel about her

12.) Tell her the way you feel about her.

Jenny was nervous about asking him. She didn't quite know where they were in this relationship and she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. She held the letter in her hands and was waiting for him to arrive at her office. She could hear him coming and seconds later Jethro was in her office standing in front of her desk with coffee. She smiled up at him.

"You wanted to see me…. Director?" he said with a smile and handed her his coffee. She took it and inhaled it. Jethro watched her drink it fast with his eyes wide. When she finished it, she put it in the trash.

"Thank you, I needed that. Actually Jethro I called you up here to ask you something." She said and handed him the letter. Jethro frowned and took it from her. He opened it and tried to read it, but he didn't have his glasses. Jenny handed him hers and he began to read it. His eyebrows went up as he did. When he finished he looked at her.

"Okay, so what time will you be ready by?" he asked. Jenny's eyes went wide and she stood up and got a confused look on her face.

"Wait, wait, wait… you will go with me?" she asked in shock and walked around her desk and stood in front of Jethro. Jethro shrugged and nodded. "Jethro… this is the First Lady's birthday invite, many lawyers, senators, governors, congressmen and women, and the president will be there. This is a very formal dinner party with suits and Champaign with most likely a very formal meal of duck or something and you are willing to come as my escort?"

Jethro nodded at her and said,

"Well yeah, I mean I know I absolutely hate these events and I will most likely carry a bottle of bourbon on me during the dinner, but you're my girlfriend and I would rather go and mark my territory and not have you go alone and have a bunch of senators grab your ass."

Jenny smiled and embraced him. She held him tight. She loved hearing him say she was his girlfriend. Jethro kissed the top of her head and held her tight back.

"Thank you Jethro, this means a lot to me." she said and pulls away, but not too far away. He smiled.

"You're welcome, but you do understand I will be going as your date and not protection. Sec Nav will be there and so we will be outed."

Jenny nodded and leaned forward and kissed him lightly. She then pulled away and put her hand on his cheek.

"I am fully aware Jethro, but I don't care what he has to say. He's not my father."

"But he is your boss and after the sexual harassment meeting a couple years ago he will take this very seriously."

"Jethro, you're my date, my boyfriend, my lover, and my closest friend. I want us to work this time."

She kissed him again.

"Well... technically you can't say we're lovers because we haven't actually..." he began when she cut him off.

"Okay, shut up." she said and kissed him again.

"We keep it off work… the majority of the time. I'm sure everything will work out fine." She said and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed her one last time before leaving.

First Lady's Birthday at the White House:

Jenny's driver was driving Jenny and Jethro to the White House. Jethro was dressed in a black suit and had a black tie on. Jenny had her hair down and wavy and was wearing a strapless aqua colored dress with silver high heels that made her only about three inches shorter than Jethro. Jenny was surprised at how calm Jethro was being about this.

"We're almost there." Jenny said and took Jethro's hand. "How do you want to come out as? Hand in hand, arms looped, no touching?"

Jethro smiled and looked at her.

"Loop is fine, now the only thing that will set me off is the press when we step out." He growled. Jenny smiled and let out a relaxing breath. Jethro looked at her.

"You were too relaxed! You weren't yourself and to hear you say that made me feel a lot better." She said. Before Jethro could answer, they had arrived at the White House and their driver opened the door. Jethro got out and then assisted Jenny in getting out. She then looped her arm with his. The press was flashing cameras all over them as they walked into the building. They made it past all of the press without Jethro growling one thing at them. They entered the building and saw the place was packed.

"So, where are we sitting?" Jethro asked in her ear. Jenny looked around.

"Well, there is a seating chart right there so I am guessing we are supposed to look at that." Jenny said. Jethro chuckled as they headed down the stairs and into the main room. They looked at the chart.

"Well there it is. NCIS Director and date." Jethro said. They were seated two tables away from the president.

"We will be seated with SecNav, Deputy Director of Homeland security and his wife… oh that is Morrow!" Jenny said surprisingly.

"He always suspected something between us. We're also with Congressmen and his wife from Virginia and Senator Bob and date… wait the same one you dated?" Jethro asked. Jenny nodded. She took a deep breath.

"Someone direct me to the nearest bar." She said. Jethro chuckled, but he still didn't like sitting with one of her ex. They placed their stuff down and got a drink. They wandered the room and Jethro stood next to Jenny as she mingled with people. Jethro then saw Morrow coming their way and nudged Jenny. She turned and saw him coming over with his wife.

"Ah Director Shepard, Agent Gibbs good evening." Morrow greeted kindly.

"Hello sir." Jethro said.

"Hello Director Morrow," Jenny said. "And this is your wife?"

"Yes, this is my wife Padma." He answered kindly.

"It is nice to meet you both." Padma said and shook both of their hands.

"So Agent Gibbs, you head of the protection detail for her?" Morrow asked and took a sip of his drink. Jethro glanced at Jenny.

"In a manner of speaking." He answered. Morrow got a confused look on his face and was about to respond with the trumpets sounded and the President and First Lady entered. Everybody clapped for them as they came down the stairs. Jethro moved Jenny away from Morrow and his wife for the moment and into a quiet area near the bar.

"Okay so what are we going to tell people? We never really discussed the part when people asked?" Jethro asked.

"You're my date Jethro, you're my boyfriend, you're my lover, and you're the man I love." Jenny said. Jethro smiled and took her hands in his. He leaned forward and whispered,

"We can probably leave out the lover part considering we haven't actually…"

"Okay, okay…. Shut up." Jenny said and covered his mouth with her hand. Jethro smirked under her hand. She removed her hand from his mouth and replaced it with her mouth. She kissed him sweetly and then pulled away. Together they headed back out to talk with people. The first course was going to come out soon so Jenny and Jethro headed back to the table. Morrow and Padma were already there along with Senator Bob and his date. SecNav was still mingling.

"Ahh Jenny! How lovely it is to see you!" Bob said and went to pull out her seat, but Jenny sat one seat away from Bob. Jethro sat in between them. Jethro was going to make sure he kept her hands off of her. Jenny sat next to Jethro and Padma.

"So, how have you been? I mean it must have been hard for you after the shoot out in California?" Bob asked.

"I only received a shoulder and a grazed bullet on my side. I have recovered well." She answered. Just then SecNav and his wife, Denise, joined them.

"Ah Directors, Senators, and Agent Gibbs, good evening." He greeted them. They all said hello and the first dish came out.

"So, Director is Agent Gibbs your only protection for the evening?" SecNav asked. "I didn't see any other NCIS agents around the building?"

Jenny looked over at Jethro.

"In a manner of speaking." She answered quoting Jethro from before. Just then, the Congressman of Virginia and his wife seated. Everyone greeted them and then they began talking with Senator Bob and his date. Morrow and SecNav both turned back to talk to Jenny. She was talking with Jethro. Morrow and SecNav flashed a look at each other and the wives saw it.

"Oh honestly you both, let them be. Jenny is happy and finally recovered." Denise snapped.

"I fully agree. Tom, you know that NCIS director has a very demanding job, which leaves almost no room for a private life. Let her be!" Padma said.

"There are NCIS policies, Padma."

"You all do understand we can hear you right?" Jethro asked. The four looked over and saw Jethro and Jenny looking at them.

"Good for you two." Padma said and gave her husband a glare.

"I most certainly agree. If it is not displayed in the work place I think there is nothing wrong with dating." Denise said. Jenny gave a weak smile.

"We'll discuss this in the morning, right now this is a party." SecNav said. Jenny nodded and turned to see the president about to give a speech to his wife. When finished, people gathered on the Dancefloor to dance to a couple of slow songs before the main course. Jethro grabbed Jenny's hand and Padma and Denise grabbed their husbands. Jenny was shocked that Jethro would dance with her in public. The president had picked his wife's favorite song, and Jethro had overheard the name and recognized the name. He knew this is exactly how he would tell Jenny how he feels about her. He slipped his hands around her waist and Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck. Many couples including the president and his wife were dancing like this.

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make up a sound_

"Jen… there has been something I've wanted to tell you for a long time." Jethro whispered.

"What?" she whispered back.

"Just listen to the song." He said and took her hand. She slipped a hand around his waist and he did the same and brought her close.

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

Jenny felt her eyes beginning to water, but she held it together as they danced.

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

She continued to listen. He was willing to risk everything for her, all the NCIS rules and he wanted her to risk it, too.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

Jenny tightened her grip on his hand to let him know she was listening and felt the same way.

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

Jethro looked at her and saw a tear falling down the side of her cheek. He brushed it away and met her emerald eyes.

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

Their foreheads met as they danced. He could hear her breathing and she could hear him. After nine years, they were finally back the way they were, happy and in each others arms. The song began to come to a close and Jenny looked up at Jethro. Her eyes were red and she leaned forward and kissed him as the last part played.

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

"Jethro…" she said.

"That's how I feel with you now Jen. You and only you."

She smiled and intertwined their hands. Things were finally in place for them.


	14. Tell her she's your everything

14. Tell her she's your everything - only if you mean it.

Jenny was sitting in MTAC waiting for Jethro to show up. SecNav was coming on in five minutes to speak to them about the other night. She was shaking her foot rather rapidly. She then felt his presence. She turned around to see him standing there. He gave a small smile and sat down next to her.

"He should be on in a couple on minutes ma'am." One of the workers said. Jenny nodded.

"Clear the room please." She ordered. Everybody besides her and Jethro got up and left. The last one locked the doors behind him. Once they were gone Jethro took her hand to stop her from shaking her foot. She looked at him.

"Hey," he said softly. "Everything will be fine."

She nodded. She was going to respond when the screen clicked and SecNav and Morrow appeared on the screen. Morrow on the left and SecNav on the right.

"Good morning Director Shepard, Agent Gibbs." Morrow said. Jen and Jethro stood up and centered themselves in the room. Jethro nodded.

"Sir." He said politely.

"I believe we all know why we are here." SecNav said.

"Yes sir." Jenny said firmly.

"Because Director Morrow was the one who chose you to succeed him Director, I have asked him to be present in this meeting. Do you or Agent Gibbs object?" SecNav asked. Jenny shook her head. She turned to Jethro who did the same.

"Good. Now why don't we clear a couple things up and be on our way." Morrow said.

"Alright." Jenny said.

"Last night," SecNav started. "Agent Gibbs came to the ball as your escort and not protection am I right?"

"No sir." Jethro answered before Jenny could. Jenny looked at him.

"I'm sorry?" Morrow asked.

"I came as both sir."

SecNav nodded.

"Alright let's go to the beginning. How long have you two been having this affair?"

"I wouldn't call it an affair, sir." Jethro snapped.

"What would you call it then Agent Gibbs?" Morrow asked.

"A relationship." He stated. Jenny gave a small smile that didn't go unnoticed by Morrow and SecNav.

"Do you agree Director?" SecNav asked. Jenny took a deep breath.

"Yes sir."

"Now that we're all on the same page," SecNav continued. "Let's get back to my original question. How long have you been in a relationship?"

"A month." "11 years." Both Jenny and Jethro answered. Everybody looked at Jethro.

"We've always had a relationship, sir."

"So," Morrow said. "When I sent you and Director Shepard on the European OPS were you then in a physical relationship?"

Jenny looked at Jethro.

"Yes sir." Jethro answered.

"So you were having a "relationship" with your probationary agent?" Morrow asked.

"By then I was his partner sir." Jenny said with a hint of anger.

"However you were still below him. With all of Jethro's reports on you it makes me wonder if…" Morrow continued.

"If you are implying she slept with me to make her way to the top sir you can stop your sentence right there because it is not true." Jethro snapped.

"She left you for a team in Madrid Agent Gibbs. After she made it to your level she left you am I right?" SecNav asked. Jenny's face turned sad remembering the day she made that mistake.

"Sir…" Jethro began when Jenny cut him off.

"That was the biggest mistake I made sir. I chose the job over the man I love and it cost me nine years."

Jethro looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"And now long has it been going on since you have been director?" SecNav asked.

"A month." Jenny answered.

"So only after the diner shooting?" Morrow asked. Jenny nodded.

"I said the on the first day there would be no off the job."

"So what has changed?" SecNav asked.

"She means everything to me," Jethro answered simply. Jenny looked at him and smiled. "She always has and just because she is my boss now won't change that."

"Has anything become official or physical because if I were to allow this to happen I cannot have agents thinking he is sleeping with the boss to get his way." SecNav asked. Jenny frowned.

"With all due respect sir, you had a right to know about it back then when I was his probie, but now I do not think that part is any of your concern."

"And I would never do that to get my way for anything. I didn't do it with her and she wouldn't and hasn't done it to me the whole time she has been director." Jethro added. SecNav nodded.

"Very well," he answered. "Now if I were to allow this relationship, there will be none of it on NCIS grounds. One strike and you're out Shepard."

Jenny nodded.

"Yes sir."

"I'm off to a meeting." Morrow stated. They nodded and he clicked out.

"As am I and I do mean this, one strike." SecNav said.

"Yes sir." They both said.

SecNav clicked out and it was just the two of them. Jenny looked at Jethro.

"After all these years, you've always loved me?" she asked with tears in her eyes. He nodded.

"You're my everything Jen. I haven't felt this way about anybody since Shannon. I don't care what they threaten, nothing will change that."

Jenny smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He pulled her in close and things quickly heated up. They pulled apart after a minute for air.

"We already broke his rule." She whispered in his ear.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt us." He whispered back. She smiled and kissed him again.


	15. Pull her onto your lap

Pull her onto your lap

Jenny was coming back from the Hill today. A whole day of congressmen and senators looking too low while she spoke with them. That's what she had to do though to get federal funding. She got off the elevator on the Squad room level and saw Tony-throwing paper at McGee's trashcan. Ziva saw Jenny and noticed her mood. Tony didn't see her and continued throwing paper. Jenny looked at Tony and also noticed Jethro wasn't around. Most likely he was in Autopsy or Abby's lab. They hadn't officially announced their relationship to the team, but the team already suspected something.

"Agent DiNozzo." Jenny said with a sigh. Tony froze and looked over at Jenny.

"I was just testing a theory…" Tony lied. Jenny raised her eyebrows.

"Mhmm. Where is Agent Gibbs?" she asked.

"Abby's lab ma'am." Tony answered.

"Would you like me to call him Director?" Ziva asked. Jenny shook her head.

"No, however when he has a moment I need a briefing on his case for SecNav."

Ziva nodded and watched Jenny walk away. Tony looked at Ziva.

"Something was off there." Tony said.

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Oh course it was DiNozzo! She has had a long day out of people staring at her inappropriately and then she comes back to a daycare center!"

"Wonder why she didn't ask us to brief her?" McGee pondered. Tony slapped his head and looked at McGee. "What?"

"McGoo she wants him cause they're something now!"

McGee nodded.

"But they haven't officially told us."

"Told you what McGee?"

They all look and see Jethro entering the bullpen heading toward his desk.

"Nothing boss, just one of Tony's antics." McGee said. Jethro nodded. Ziva stood up and went over to him.

"The Director would like to see you in her office when you have a moment. She needs to be briefed on the case."

Jethro nodded and grabbed the file. His team watched him go up to her office. He didn't stop at Cynthia's desk. He went in and closed the door. He found her looking out her window. He went and sat down on the couch.

"You wished to see me… Director?" he asked. She nodded and turned to face him.

"I need an update on the Commander case." She said and sat down. Jethro noticed a sigh in her voice.

"Okay, where do you want to begin?" he asked. He stood up and went in front of her desk.

"The casings and gun." She simply answered.

Jethro looked at her. She wasn't completely focused. He went around her desk and turned her chair. Jenny looked at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he took her hands and led her to the couch. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. He knew she was tired when her head went right to his shoulder.

"What happened today?" he asked her. She sighed.

"Nothing, just a normal Hill day where the men focus more on my chest than the funding." He rolled his eyes. Those men drove him up a wall. "Maybe I should cut my hair short again."

Jethro met her eyes. His were wide and she laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"Just the expression on your face. Why would you not like it if I cut it?"

"No." Jethro answered right away. Jenny laughed.

"You didn't enjoy the pixie cut?"

"Not one bit you tease."

Jenny smiled and kissed his cheek. She nuzzled her head in his shoulder. He held her close.

"How about Chinese in my basement after work?"

Jenny looked at him.

"What no bourbon?" she teased.

"I'm the driver," He growled. She looked at him. "I'll have to drive you home."

Jenny smiled and went to his ear.

"Whose said I was going home?"

Jethro got a puppy look on his face that made her laugh.

"What time are you getting off today?" he asked.

"Whenever you're done briefing me." she answered. Jethro grabbed the file from the couch and opened it.

"The casings…" he began with her in his lap. She rolled her eyes with a smile and listened as he briefed her.


	16. Hug her from behind around the waist

15.) Hug her from behind around the waist.

Jenny was currently in her office standing with her hands on her desk looking at the screen in front of her. The latest Al Qaeda attack was taking up her time as well as Tom Morrow's from Homeland Security. She was currently waiting for him to come out of her bathroom so they could continue their meeting. She was so focused on her work she didn't hear her office door open and close. She was startled when someone suddenly wrapped their arms around her from behind and around the waist. She could also smell coffee and she looked down on her desk to see her favourite Starbucks blend. She smiled and leaned back a bit into him. He kissed her temple and was going to kiss her when he heard the toilet flush. He disassembled him just in time as Tom walked out of the bathroom. Now Jethro was simply standing at the side of her desk while she remained in place. Tom nodded,

"Agent Gibbs, good to see you again. How's the team?" he asks as he talks a seat at the conference table. Jethro shrugged a bit,

"Same as they always are around this time of the year." He replies. Jenny frowns as she takes a sip of her drink.

"I'm sure even after all this time it must be hard, but they're doing well." Tom says with a small smile. Jethro nodded and then saw Jenny was a bit confused so he clarified,

"Today's the anniversary of Kate's death." Jenny nods as she remembers the date. For a moment she flashes to Kate's funeral. She was going to reply when Jethro headed for the door.

"Did you need anything Agent Gibbs?" Tom asks as he opens the door. He looks at him, then Jenny, and then back at her.

"Just needed to hand in something important."

And with that he leaves. Jenny moves to the conference table with her coffee while Tom tries to figure out what he meant. When he sees the coffee and notices Jenny's sudden mood change he pieces it together.

* * *

Jethro was in the kitchen at his house making food before he did his usual thing when Jenny would be late; work on his boat. He was surprised when he heard his front door open so early, but knew it was her based on her perfume. He remained where he was and listened to her move about. He can map out exactly what she did: hang her coat up, take her heals off, throw her briefcase on the couch, and pulls her hair out of the bun it was in. What he didn't expect was for her to wrap her arms around him from behind and around the waist. She leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck before whispering,

"Thank you for the coffee earlier."

He smiles, but doesn't turn around.

"Well you did have a late night," Jenny rolls her eyes and slaps his shoulder playfully before stealing a carrot from his plate. He immediately turns around. "Hey! That was my carrot!"

She just seductively smiles as she bites into the carrot. Somehow she ends up on the couch with him on top of her and the carrot long forgotten. What they didn't expect was the front door to open. By that time, Jethro already had her shirt undone and his was long gone. Jethro prayed it was Ducky, but it wasn't. They looked and saw Fornell standing there with wide eyes.

"I um…" Fornell stuttered but no actual words formed. Jethro immediately got off of her and she buttoned her shirt back up while he grabbed his off the floor.

"Ever thought of ringing before arriving Tobias?" Jethro snapped. Fornell shrugged.

"I haven't called ahead to come here since before I met Diane," He replies. Then he looks at Jenny, who is blushing a very dark shade of red. "Obviously I need to start knocking again."

Jenny stood up and said quietly to Jethro, "I'll be upstairs." And she walks off without saying anything to Fornell. Fornell watched her leave and once she was gone he turned to Gibbs.

"So… that's new."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and moved towards the kitchen with Fornell behind him.

"Either I trust you or threaten you Tobias, if anybody and more specifically DiNozzo finds out everything I have been working towards will be destroyed." Gibbs says and pulls out only one beer. Fornell frowns,

"Working on what?"

Gibbs sighs and sits down at the table. "Winning her back, making things right."

Fornell sits down next to him after taking out his own beer.

"So the rumors around NCIS are true then?" he asks. Gibbs frowns and looks for more explanation. "Based on your attitudes towards each other everyone assumes you were once an item."

Gibbs shrugs. "Does that mean I can trust you?"

Fornell nods and takes a sip of his drink, "Of course. Does anybody else know?"

"SecNav and Morrow do as well as their wives."

They talked a bit before Fornell left after giving Gibbs the file he wanted. Once gone, Jethro locked the door and shut down everything downstairs before heading upstairs. He found her on her side of the bed fast asleep. He quietly strips and crawls in next to her. He wraps his arms around her waist and slowly falls asleep beside her.


End file.
